A Witch Like Me
by KeiraStandly
Summary: Jules has a dangerous seceret and has to move to Forks.While she is there she is expected to behave like an ordinary human.She falls in love, but can she trust her heart when she cant trust her self? And does she trust the boy she fell in love with?
1. A Witch Like Me

A/N: Hi!!! This is my first twilight fan fic!!! im so excited!!! I just wanted to say that this story is going to be set after eclipse, just so no one is too confused... tell me what u guys think!!!

* * *

My past is not something I like to dwell on, which is probably a bad thing, considering all the things that I have done in the past has led me to this bleak present and an even bleaker outlook on my life. My usually philosophy is live now and worry about the consequences later, but my "philosophy" has turned out to be a huge interlude to disaster…

Ever since I exposed my secret to the man I thought I loved, my life has gone down hill. The secret was not meant to be told, especially not to a mortal, but I had trusted Derek, heck, I loved him at the time. I guess I was a little too trust worthy of the average human, and as my mother and father have been saying, it wasn't really my secret to tell in the first place.

Exposing whom, or rather _what _I was, turned out to be a huge mistake. At first he was just stunned, but not angry or frightened, and then my "love" started to get power hungry. He tried to blackmail our clan into giving him our powers, but luckily my parents came to the rescue, erasing Derek's memory and restoring some kind of peace in our lives.

Yes, the problem was solved, but not for long because the idiot had to gain his memory back and almost succeeded in exposing us to the humans. This time I tried to come to the rescue but I only created more of a problem when I exposed our kind to another human. I know, I know, I'm an idiot. It's all I've been hearing since my parents got back from fixing my mistakes. After my second large misdemeanor my parents decided to pull out the big guns and punish me.

They decided since Derek's memory had come back just after seeing me that I should be sent away to live with one of my distant relatives for my two remaining years of hell… oops, I meant High School. The thing was that these distant relatives of mine, they didn't share my secret, and I would be forced to give up all my abilities if I made the same stupid mistake again.

So now I was going to live with my extremely distant cousin and her family, The Webbers. I would have to live in the rainy and providential town of Forks, at least that's how my mother described it after visiting to make my moving arrangements. I would now have to deal with all the nuisances of living in a small town. I am more of a city girl, I like being able to be unnoticeable and out of the spotlight when I wanted to be, and in a city you can easily be both; noticeable, and unnoticeable. I don't mind attention, I just don't want the kind of attention I know ill get in Forks.

Only one good thing would come out of this whole catastrophic situation, Ill get a fresh start, and after having my heart betrayed and my trust crumble, it was just the thing I needed. I just hope that ill be able to hide my secret…

I'm coming Forks, and I hope your ready for a witch like me…

* * *

I hope u guys liked the first chapter!!!

Karen


	2. Preppy to Punk to Small Town

"Yes Mom, I promise not to get in any more trouble!" I say to my mother, hugging her and rolling my eyes as she cries. I don't even know _why_ she cries; it was actually her idea to send me away… Sorry, I can't help to sound a little bitter at leaving everything that I know here in Puritan, Massachusetts to go to the gloomy town of Forks. Not only will I have to spend the rest of my summer there but I'll also be staying there for the last year of my high school career… It's kind of depressing knowing the people who are supposed to love you no matter what just want to get rid of you.

Once my mother let me go I looked at my dad with an impassive face. "Goodbye." I say and nod at him, then I turn to give the flight attendant my ticket, but before I get on to the plane a hand goes on my shoulder, I turn to see my father and I give him a questioning look "Goodbye, Juliana." he says then hesitates as if he is waiting for me to do something, but I just turn and get on the plane.

If you wonder why I'm not that nice to my family, it's because they're not at all nice to me, only when were in public do they ever put on the phony "We love you" thing. You see, I'm the youngest of two perfect sisters, and ever since I was born all I've ever heard was "why cant you be more like your sisters?" blah…blah…blah… you get my drift right?

When I was younger I tried to do what my sisters did, I dressed like them, I tried to act like them, and I pretty much was a mindless clone, at least until I realized no matter what I did I'd never be good enough for them. So on my fifteenth birthday when I got my powers, I also got a new attitude.

I guess you could say I'd turned into a punk, I traded in the preppy a-line skirts for old and tattered, but stylish denim jeans, I traded in my clean cut argon sweaters for a hard core leather jacket, Instead of shopping at Abercrombie and Fitch, and I shopped at Hot Topic and Spencers. I also traded in the horrid name of Juliana for Jules, and when my parents bought me a car, I traded that in for a motorcycle (my parents weren't too happy about that one…he he) I even started to outline my sharp blue eyes with dark eyeliner, (hell, It was a big change that I even started to wear make up, let alone the dark kind) and I cut my straight and boring brown hair into thousands of choppy layers that, if I do say so myself, are pretty cool… I also got some piercing on my ears and my belly button (I was considering getting my nose done, but I thought it was a little much), I even have a tattoo… not that anyone knows about that one…

I was really just trying to piss off my parents; after all, they deserved a little trouble after having the two perfect daughters. So I turned into the black sheep of the family and my parents weren't really happy, but they never said anything, they just looked at me with disdain and contempt, which I totally ignored.

They kind of left me alone, at least until I fell for Derek, _that_ apparently was the last straw, because "good" little witches are supposed to marry "good" little warlocks and were supposed to produce more "good" little witches and warlocks… Whoopee. Heaven forbid a "good" little witch turns "bad" just because all the warlocks she knows are jerks and falls for a sweet and sinfully attractive mortal… My god, I'm turning into a huge complainer, I'm totally not used to dwelling on the past like this, and it's stressful…

I sighed as I felt the plane land and the flight attendant started to point out the obvious by saying that we landed. I stretched out my legs and yawned, stiff and tired. Sitting in the same position for five hours can do that to a girl… I waited until the other two people in my isle got up and left before I even attempted to go, I was the last one off the plane and I groaned when I saw that it was raining, I absolutely hate the rain; I'm all for being in the sun, feeling the warmth on my skin, I guess that's why I've got such tan skin. Whenever it's sunny I have to go outside and do something so I can bask in the sun's warmth.

I was supposed to meet whoever was picking me up in luggage claim, so that's were I headed following the signs and ignoring peoples stares, that is one of the worst parts of being a witch, for some reason all humans seem to be drawn to you and it gets really annoying at times, especially when you accidentally pick up their thoughts, which has happened to me several times and will probably continue to happen until I go back to my parents to continue my training. Then again, I guess I could just train myself…

"Juliana?" asked a voice from behind pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Angela, She was always nice in my opinion, and I even suspected that she didn't like my parents or my sisters, which is saying something, because if I remember Angela she was an extremely nice and giving girl.

I smiled as I looked at her surprised face, she hadn't seen me since I was ten and vise versa, so the punk, or as I like to call it, 'badass' look must be a little much for her. "It's Jules now." I say as she gives me an apologetic smile, probably from reacting the way she did. I try to suppress a giggle as I remembered the look on her face. "Well, it's nice to see you again…" Angela hesitates, "Jules…" I smile as she takes in the new me, "Wow, you have certainly changed cuz." She finally says smiling "Um, I'm not sure Forks is ready for you…" she says as she laughs shakily and slightly nervous.

We turned and I put my arm around her shoulder as I grabbed my luggage, "Well cuz, they're gonna' have to be ready." I told her teasingly. "So where's the car?" I ask as we leave luggage claim and head for the passenger pick up area. "Oh, um my boyfriend, Ben, he is with the car." She gave another apologetic smile. "My mom was sorry she couldn't come, but she had some stuff she had to do, so she asked me to come pick you up. Ben said it would be cool to meet you… so he kind of insisted on coming." She stopped and took a needed breath, since she hadn't paused once after the word boyfriend. She was blushing…

"Oh, Ok" I said smiling, trying to get her to stop being so embarrassed.

So we met up with Ben, who was just as surprised at my appearance as Angela was. It was obvious that he couldn't see some one as sweet and kind hearted as Angela, being related to someone as mean and dangerous looking as me, and I really couldn't blame him, I did look kind of ferocious... After a while, Ben realized that I wasn't going to bite anyone's head off and we all started to talk more comfortably, Ben was actually a pretty cool guy, and I applauded Angela for finding such a keeper. I guess if people in Forks were as nice as Ben and Angela are then it wouldn't be so bad staying here…


	3. Not So Nice

A/N- Sorry about changing little details around, but I decided to go a different direction with the story… so instead of being after Eclipse, it is going to be during eclipse… If I get timing or anything wrong, I'm sorry but I'm really only writing for fun…

* * *

I had been in Forks for about three weeks and it was getting pretty old… There was almost nothing to do here except hike or go into town, which I have neglected to do (I want to avoid the town folk and the gossip for as long as possible). I've pretty much just been slumming around in my new room and hanging out with Ben and Ange (my new nick name for Angela). I hadn't met any of her other friends yet, and when she asked if I wanted to go to meet them I declined politely. I knew that at first no one in town would probably like me because of my outlandish looks, but I had a tendency to grow on people… 

School starts in just one more week and I can't really say that I'm excited about it, except that my parents finally got around to sending all my stuff back including my bike. (Which I was surprised they didn't sell) I know I'm going to have a lot of fun ridding it to school, even though the house is close enough to walk…

Although I have been bored lately, I have had fun with Ange and her family. I'm really starting to like aunt Maggie and uncle Patrick, also known as father Pat, because he is a Lutheran minister. I was kind of shocked, because I didn't know that someone who works with the church could be married but apparently it is allowed. Anyways, I think that the parentals are really nice so I'm kind of glad about having nice people to live with… I haven't met Ange's brothers yet, Isaac and Joshua, because apparently they went to summer camp somewhere in northern California. Ange says ill meet them in a couple days, and I just hope they aren't obnoxious or annoying, but I doubt it cus I don't think that this family even has those kinds of genes…

The Webbers are like my dream family, and I'm really glad that my parents decided to dump me on their doorstep, I just feel a little guilty for imposing on them, and god only knows what my mother told them to decide to keep me… I just don't want to know. The only problem is the fact that they lived in this god-awful town. Ohhh! If only they lived in a big city, or at least one with a decent movie theater or mall or something… Then this long-term visit would be wonderful!!!

Well, I guess I could go to Seattle for a weekend… Scratch that, maybe Port Angeles is a better place, cus there have been a lot of deaths and disappearances, or so I've read and I don't want to want to become a statistic… Maybe with my power I could find the culprit… _NO!!!_ The logical side of my brain screams at me, and I have to agree with it, even though it has been absent for a long time, I don't want to get into more trouble with the witch council or with my new family…but it would be exciting… I guess I could just go to Port Angeles, yeah that is what I'm gona do… this last weekend I'm going to go shopping for more school clothes… I wonder if they have a Hot Topic??? Probably not but I guess I'll make due…

"Jules???" I heard Ange call from down the stairs. I walked out of my room to the stairs to see Ange and two other girls coming up the stairs. "Hey Ange." I smile, at least until I see the look on her friends faces. The tinny one with the curly brown hair an the slightly hazel eyes looked nervous, as if I was about to pounce on her at any moment while the one with green eyes and what is known as the bowl haircut, which looked horrible by the way, gave me this superior look while her nose was so high it was almost touching the ceiling. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head while crossing my leather clad arms across my chest and stood in a proud pose.

Anyone could tell that Ange was getting nervous about the reactions her friends were having to me, I knew that although I could probably grow on tiny, little miss priss and I were just never going to get along. "T-these are some of my friends, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." Angela stumbled. I greeted Jessica first by nodding politely and letting my lips uplift into a small smile, but when I turned to Mallory I just gave her a brisk nod and turned my attention back to Jessica. I extended my hand for her to take, "I'm Juliana, but please call me Jules." She seemed a bit hesitant but she finally took my hand, gave it a loose shake and quickly let go as if she was on fire, I laughed and leaned onto the hallway wall.

Suddenly the thoughts of everyone in the house came rushing into my head. It didn't really bother me because I had become accustomed to it, but it was really annoying.

_Oh my god, Angela is related to that! God, she is uglier than Bella ever could be and I just bet that, like Bella, she is going to steal all the guys' hearts. Ugh, its pathetic the kind of girls guys always go for, the easy ones…_

This thought made me especially angry but I was not surprised by her malignant nature, Mallory just seemed to be mean.

_Wow, she looks really scary, but at least she seems nice. I don't know, there is just something about her…_

This was not unpredictable at all. Man, humans can be so boring sometimes. I wish that when my powers started acting up someone interesting was around. Jessica just seemed like the average teenager, nothing special or significant.

_Oh, I hope Jules likes my friends! I know that Lauren can be a bit rude sometimes and that Jess can be a little intimidated and distant towards people like Jules, but I just hope that she isn't offended by my friend's behavior, deep down they are nice, I'm sure of it…_

There was Ange, she was slightly unique with her unusually kind thoughts, but it is still to be expected. Suddenly the extra voices left my head and my power was once again under my control.

"So, what do y'all need?" I asked trying to deflate some of the tension in the atmosphere. "Oh…Um…" Ange looked back at her friends. Mallory had lowered her nose a bit but still had a disapproving look on her face, while Jessica was starting to get more comfortable. I could tell that my witchy power to attract people was working when Mallory's look of disapproval turned into a look of indifference. Jessica was also affected because she seemed real chipper about something.

"Angela told us that her cousin who was our age was going to school and we wanted to meet you. And we were also wondering if maybe you would like to go to the mall in Port Angeles, we don't have room in the car because some other people are going and there are like, only eight seats in the van… but Angela also said you have your own transportation." Man, Jessica was a chatterbox but I just nodded and asked "When?" "Saturday." I was surprised to hear Mallory giving me the answer. "Ok." I answered. They turned to Ange to say their goodbyes and went down the stairs and out the door. I smiled at Angela and told her I was going to go out to explore the town a bit, she nodded with a happy expression on her face and went into her room, probably to call Ben.

I looked down at what I was wearing and decided that I should change. Today I wore dark wash jeans with holes and patches allover them, my large black platform-like shoes, a gothic looking peasant shirt, some bracelets, a choker necklaces and my leather jacket. I decided that I should probably change if I wanted to ride around town, I didn't want to hurt the Webbers with the gossip I could stir so I quickly went up stairs.

I chose a simple black shirt with an awesome looking flower pattern on it, and for me to put the word awesome in front of flower pattern is a big deal. I also chose some jeans that were still dark wash but they didn't have all the patches, and the only wholes in them were the ones at my knees. I also got rid of my jewelry and switched the platform shoes for a nice pair of spike heeled boots, I kept the leather jacket, but my harsh look was considerably toned down. I walked down the stairs quickly, which is an amazing feat in the boots, I got my purse, my keys, and my helmet, then I headed out to get my bike. As I did so, I looked up into the sky. I was immensely happy that although it was overcast, it did not look like it was going to rain today. So I got on my bike, revved it up and took off like a devil out of hell…

* * *

A/N- Well, that was chap. 3!!! Ill try to get the next one up as soon as I can, but im really busy and I have other things to write besides this fan fiction… but I really will try to finish it soon… please read & review!!! 


	4. a Meadow and a Twist

Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you for those who have reviewed and those of you who haven't… Shame on you!! And btw, some one has tried to plagiarize MY story and I just want to say how disgusted I am. I also want to say that plagiarizers should stop!! I put time and creative sweat into MY stories and for someone to take credit for all MY hard work is just not cool… not cool at all… anyways, now that I'm done with my ranting let me continue to the story…

* * *

The one thing I love about my motorcycle is the speed, I love the way the wind feels against my skin and the fact that it feels like I'm flying… Contrary to legends, witches can't fly on broomsticks… (Humans!! Huffs loudly I don't even know where they came up with that one!!) I also love the fact that it feels like your leaving all of your problems behind. It's just you, the bike, and the paved road. I always found solstice in riding my bike it gave me a strange sense of idyllic belonging, like it was what I was supposed to do…

I had chosen to avoid town and go down to the hiking trails, I wanted to be alone just now, I don't know why but my inner magic pulled me always from town and up to a long winding road. I was in my zone, I felt my power pulsing through me but I didn't know why… It was a strange feeling, one that I would like to get rid of but I couldn't I didn't have much control. My parents had told me in the beginning of my training that sometimes the magic inside would pull me to my destiny and to accept where my magic took me, I could trust my magic but nothing else. How cheesy is that?

Its also ironic, my magic was one of the last things that I would ever truly trust again. It was at the bottom of my trust list, along with my cold, and seemingly heartless family. However, I couldn't ignore the pull of my magic this time. It was far too strong…

I slowed my bike as the road came to an end and a gravel path began, a little further up the way I could see two paths, one was the obvious trail, where trees had been cut down to make it accessible to the general public. The other one was less noticeable, and I was almost certain that no true human would be able to tell that the path that disappeared into the trees had been used many times before.

Curiosity got the better of me as I turned towards the virtually invisible path and started my trek through the forest terrain. I walked at human pace for a while, following the discreetly marked path. There was a footprint here, a broken branch there, making it relatively easy to follow the "path". I was now almost certain that no ordinary human would notice the slight disturbances in nature, but with my super magical vision it was a piece of cake. It seemed like I had been walking for hours and I was getting nowhere.

Unfortunately, when I was about to stop and turn back, my magic began pulling me forward. My palms got sweaty and I became clammy as I tried to fight my urge to use magic and make myself run faster that the average human. My head felt as if it was splitting in half and my body was growing weaker and weaker with my resistance. The pain was too much and I gave in my magic was pushing me forward faster and faster until I could barely feel the ground beneath my feet. I was surprised to find that I was still following the path. I was also a little freaked out by the fact that trees were inches away from hitting my face, but as soon as it all started, it stopped.

I had control of my feet again and up ahead I could see a clearing between the trees. I gratefully walked the remaining yards at a human pace and I knew that this was my destination. For some strange and unexplainable reason my magic wanted me to see this place. I got to the trees that covered the clearing from my view. My breath became heavy as I reached to part the trees but I was stopped by the sound of a voice.

"Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing here?" I realized that the voice was coming from behind me and I immediately whirled around to meat a pair of narrowed pitch-black eyes.


	5. Interesting

A/N- Hope everyone likes this chapter... Sorry its a bit short...

Chapter 5

I gasped as my eyes finally came into focus and I saw the most attractive man I've ever had the pleasure to glance upon. _HOT DAM!!_ was one of the first phrases that came to my mind. He was the epitome of gorgeousness with his windblown hair and perfectly chiseled face, he reminded me of some kind of Greek god.

The only thing that took away from the fact that I had just come to face with this god was: one, he had a perpetual scowl that made him look intimidating and slightly scary, two, he obviously knew my secret by the questions he had just asked me, and three he was obviously not human because I could not read his thoughts and I had not sensed the presence of anyone behind me just moments ago.

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest as I gained my composure and got a better look at Mr. handsome. (Hey, just cus' I suspect him to be a threat doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view!) _Wow, he is one hunk of a man_, I thought. I gasped as I felt another presence in my head and I saw one of the hunk's eyebrows rise as if he had heard what I had said. _I knew he wasn't human! He can read my mind!_ My eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Well?" He asked, he still had the narrowed eyes and the perpetual scowl but now so did I.

"Are you going to answer my questions? Because if not I'm sure I can find out some other way to get the information."

My anger sparked at the clear threat and I tried to inflict as much attitude as I could in to my retort.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who or what the hell you are but I suggest you leave me the hell alone 'Kay?"

His eyes narrowed even further (If that was possible) and he replied in a menacing tone. " No, it is not okay I believe we should discuss this somewhere else, preferably with my family. We need to know why you are here, who you are, and If you're a threat to us so excuse me but…"

He trailed off and he disappeared I gasped as I looked left and right, but he was gone, or at least that was what I thought until I felt icy hands wrap my arms to my body leaving me utterly defenseless besides my legs. I tried with all my might to kick the guy behind me but I couldn't reach him.

I was saved by a voice coming from behind the tree branches that I had almost pulled apart to follow the path.

"Edward?" a girl's voice called in a slightly worried tone. The guy behind me, who I assumed was Edward, became distracted and in the second that his iron grip loosened, I was able to escape and make and inhumanly fast dash down the long trail to my bike.

I didn't stop for a second and I tried to go as fast as my magic could take me. I finally burst through the trees and I saw my bike. I quickly leaped on to it, revved it up, and raced down to the paved road… I took a look behind me and was relieved to find that the Edward guy hadn't followed me.

My adrenalin was pumping, and so was my magic. I was tired from all the energy I had exerted, but I knew that if I had not escaped I would have been in much more trouble that I am in now. Not only did someone in this small ass town know my secret, I also knew that that someone was definitely not a human. I try to enjoy the speed or the wind blowing on my skin but I can't. I'm slightly afraid and more than a little worried. I hadn't been in this town for long and already I had an enemy and I couldn't do anything about it.

If I got into any more trouble with the council or my father the consequences would be shitty to say the least. They couldn't take away my power because that was impossible, but they could exile me out of the coven forever. They could even try and kick me out of all of the covens in the country… But I guess being exiled isn't as bad as the possibility of being executed or help captive for the rest of my miserable life. I would rather not risk it and try to follow the rules, but now difficulty to keep my secret from humans was increased tenfold.

At least 'Edward' didn't know I was staying with the Webbers, but I didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't know soon, with his mind reading and all. I was a little worried about what would happen to the Webbers if the dude found out I was staying with them. He knew I wasn't human and I knew he wasn't human. It was a dangerous situation for the both of us, but at least I had his dirty little secret, even if he had mine…

As I neared the Webber residence I also realized that I had not noticed anyone in the clearing, but there had obviously been a girl and Edward… Hmmm… Interesting…

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I pulled into the yard and parked my bike where it had been before, on the side of the house.

I pushed away the thoughts of my slightly unpleasant encounter and headed towards the door of the house. I took out the keys Father Pat had given me, opened the door and went inside. I had decided that under no circumstances would I leave the house, in fear of running into Edward, until school started… A week of doing absolutely nothing… Great…


	6. Important!

* * *

A/N- Sorry all my loyal readers but Im going to take a break from continuing the story and work on plot changes and editting, and trust me the story needs it. I just went back to the first chapter, and I personally think its a mess. But I think I will be done by next week so dont worry, however once I re-post, I suggest you re-read the chapters, they are already going through some big changes, not too drastic, but enough that you'll need to read them again...

* * *


End file.
